The invention relates to a model airplane with a tail fin assembly wherein a fuselage formed with a tail is divided horizontally into an upper half and a lower half, and wherein a vertical stabilizing surface and two horizontal stabilizing surfaces are provided on the aft end portion of the fuselage, and wherein a root on the vertical stabilizing surface extends through a hole in the top of said upper half into the fuselage and a root each on the horizontal stabilizing surfaces extends through a hole in the sides of the fuselage into the fuselage, and wherein devices are provided on the fuselage for connecting the upper and lower halves of the fuselage with each other and for locating the vertical stabilizing surface and the horizontal stabilizing surfaces on the fuselage.
In a prior art (German Utility Patent 87 14 733) model airplane of this type there is provided in the underside of the fuselage a well into which is inserted a screw which is screwed into the upper part of the fuselage. The root of the vertical stabilizing surface is provided with detents which cooperate with abutments in the fuselage as the screw is tightened. The well is closed to the outside by a plug member which constitutes a discontinuity in the otherwise smooth and streamlined surface of the underside of the aft end of the fuselage.